The present invention is a pallet box utilizing an improved hinge assembly which enables the sidewall assemblies of the pallet box to collapse together to form a generally flat unit. Collapsible pallet boxes are known in the prior art and are desirable in that they can be shipped and stored in their flattened position to save on storage space and freight costs. They are also easy to disassemble and reuse, giving an increased use-life.
A prior art hinge assembly for collapsible pallet boxes is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 of the drawings. The preformed interlocking wires create a hinge which support the sidewall assemblies yet allow the pallet box to fold flat when desired. In this prior art hinge assembly, however, there is a dearth of wood anchoring the hinge assembly and it is a relatively common phenomena to have the wood pull out and break under varying loading pressures and stress. Often it is necessary to add a metal plate to prevent this type of failure.
Another disadvantage of the prior art hinge assembly shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 lies in the inability to easily replace the hinge assembly should it break. The only way to achieve replacement of the broken hinge assembly is to cut all the wires and remove the broken pieces. The replacement assembly must be looped together before inserting it through the cleats and this requires separating the adjacent edges of the sidewall assemblies enough to set the looped wires in place. The hinge assembly of the present invention greatly eases the replacement process.